


fate is not an eagle

by dontbitethesun



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 5 Things, Coda, Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-30
Updated: 2011-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-26 17:27:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontbitethesun/pseuds/dontbitethesun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five things Cas sees when checks up on Dean from Heaven and one conversation he misses that Dean will tell him about later. Coda for 6.17.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fate is not an eagle

**5.**  
Fate backs him into a corner when she threatens Dean and Sam. "Can you watch them every second of every day?" she asks.

He can't, so he sends Balthazar back to correct what they've done and the Winchesters are safe again, relatively speaking. Atropos may no longer be gunning for them, but they're still hunters with a penchant for getting into trouble, so Cas checks in on Dean every spare moment he gets.

His first chance comes just a few hours after he leaves them at Bobby's. Bobby is still cranky and gruff after he wakes up and shoos them off to Arizona on another hunt the moment he wakes up.

In the car on the long drive to Phoenix, Dean asks, "So, Cas, taking off right away like that yet again? What crawled up his ass and died?"

Cas resents that. There is not nor has there ever been anything up his ass. Cas, however, knows from first hand experience that Dean likes that kind of thing all too well.

"He was a little short with us," Sam agrees. "But he's been like that for a while now."

Cas frowns. He does not actually need to be listening to this conversation. He'd just wanted to quickly see that Dean and his brother were okay, and they are, so he really should be getting back to his own affairs. He's got yet another strategy session with his lieutenants that he's now going to late for. That's most of the problem, really. Nowadays, with the civil war in heaven, there are more urgent matters that need his attention than he has time for and he finds himself treating Dean, and Sam too, more like a distraction he doesn't need than the close friends he's died for (and would again).

  


 **4.**  
The next time Cas looks in on Dean, he finds him in a bar, flirting with a girl.

Cas tells himself he has no right to be jealous - he and Dean were never really together, not by Dean's definition at least. 'Friends with benefits' is what he'd called it.

"What does that mean?" Cas had asked, his fingers tangled into Dean's hair as Dean sucked his nipple into his mouth.

"It means we can have sex," Dean had answered, punctuating his words with with a bite down on Cas' nipple, "but none of that touchy-feeling relationship crap. You are not my boyfriend. I do not want chocolates for Valentine's Day or long moonlit walks on the beach. Nothing like that."

Cas has never really been clear on human courtship rituals, so he figured it was probably best if Dean hadn't wanted him to follow them. All that has ever mattered to him is that Dean is important enough for Cas to put his life on the line for him time and time again.

Of course, he was also rather partial to the kisses Dean had trailed over his chest, right above his heart, his hand palming Cas' cock through his pants. His fingers moved to the button on Cas' pants. They paused there and Dean had looked up.

"You understand, right?" he asked.

"Yes Dean," Cas gasped. "I will not be your boyfriend."

Just because they were never together didn't stop them from breaking it off a few months later. There'd been a few tense weeks before Cas went back to Heaven and Dean showed up at Lisa's.

So no, Cas does not have any claim on Dean, but that doesn't mean he's comfortable watching this. He's about to turn away and go find the Seraphim when a big burly guy comes up to the girl and places an arm around her shoulder. He is clearly her boyfriend.

Dean sizes him up and for a moment, Cas is afraid he will have to step in to protect him. Sam is across the room, feeding quarters into the jukebox. The guy by himself is probably no match for the two brothers, but why tempt fate after such a recent run-in with Atropos. She may still be a little testy.

Dean seems to be thinking the same thing, because he backs off and heads towards the pool tables for a less dangerous game with Sam.

 

 **3.**  
Worried that Dean managed to find himself more trouble to get into, Cas checks up on him again after his discussion with the Seraphim. Time flows differently between Heaven and Earth, never an exact equivalent, and what is a mere hour to Cas has been the entire night to Dean and Cas finds him flossing in the bathroom the following morning.

Night and day have little meaning to most angels. Time is not a physical concept to them. Cas, on the other hand, still feels tied to the Earth. After the year he spent on its surface, cut off Heaven, he still feels each rotation of the Earth on its axis as it circles the sun, feels chained to Earth's physical time in a way that no other angel does.

So he knew before even seeing Dean that it is for him 7 am, right around the time when Dean usually wakes up, and so he shouldn't really be surprised to see him flossing. It doesn't make it any less boring. Dean has made it very clear how he feels about Cas popping in on him whenever he's in the bathroom, and for the most part, Cas respects his wishes when he's watching over him too. Excepting, of course, when he's in the shower. Then Cas does no such thing and watches to his heart's content. He likes to follow each water droplet that flows down his chest.

But clearly he's missed that part of Dean's morning and flossing is most definitely not sexy. Cas has better things to do than notice that Dean missed a spot near his back molar. Really, he does.

 

 **2.**  
Of course, the most interesting moment happens when Cas is preparing to lead the Seraphim into battle.

Dean is jacking off, his hand wrapped around his cock, his thumb rubbing over--

Cas quickly blocks out this view of Dean and tries to center himself, concentrating instead on the fight about to take place.

This is most inopportune.

 

 **1.**  
After Cas' battle, when he is tired and frustrated but still alive when many of the angels on his side and Raphael's both are not, he can't stop himself from checking up on Dean one more time. He finds him cleaning his guns, his ivory handled .45 in his hand and his sawed-off sitting next to him on the bed.

Dean always touches his weapons reverently, his hands stroking gently over the metal, prompting Cas' memories of pressing kisses to Dean's throat while Dean's hands moved over him just the same way, Dean's green eyes staring affectionately up at him-

Cas squeezes his eyes shut, and forces both images of Dean away from him - the one from years ago and the current one happening right now.

Angels don't feel the same reverence for their weapons.

The holy weapons serve a purpose. They only work on certain creatures - humans, Atropos and her sisters, the vessel of an angel. For the most part, they remain out of sight and out of mind until they are needed - or stolen.

His sword is only a tool, just as dangerous in his own hands and the wrong ones alike. Cas is just as likely to lose his weapon and die by his own sword as he is to use it to his advantage. An angel's sword is interchangeable with any other. He's been through too many battles to remember where he got the weapon he carries, doesn't even know who it originally belonged to. The angels have been at war with each other far too long for anyone to keep track.

Cas' weapon is not a source of pride but just another reminder of the large number of his brothers that he's slain. He never finds his hand straying to its hilt for comfort the way he has seen Dean's hand stray to the gun in his belt all too often.

 

 **0.**  
When Cas and the remainder of his Seraphim forces are surveying the aftermath of their latest battle, Dean turns to Sam and says,

"Did you hear what Balthazar said about Cas being in love with me? Pretty crazy, right?"

"I don't know," Sam answers, not looking up from his computer screen. "Considering you guys were sleeping together for a few months, it's not that far off base."

"Okay one, it was just sex, no feelings whatsoever. And two, how do you even know about that?"

Dean can't see Sam's eyes, but he's pretty sure that Sam's rolling them at what he thinks is the absurdity of Dean's question. "Dean, you weren't exactly subtle about it when you were together and you guys were even more obvious after you split up."

"What?" Dean demands, honestly surprised. "What gave it away?"

"Many, many things. Also, Cas pretty much confirmed it when he told me you broke up with him right before he went on that bender. He seemed pretty upset about it. I think he wanted to kick your ass."

"Dude," Dean says, remember the beating Cas had given him in that alley before dragging him back to Bobby's when Dean had tried to say yes. "He did kick my ass."

Sam shrugs. "It didn't seem to make him feel better. I'm pretty sure he's still pissed at you for breaking his heart, and I don't even remember the past year and a half."

Dean scoffs at the notion. "I didn't break his heart. We weren't even dating."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that's what you told him, but I don't think that's how he felt about the whole thing. Or what you really thought, for that matter."

"What are you implying?" Dean demands, although he's pretty sure he already knows, even though he does not have feelings for Cas.

"You needed some time to get over him too. Why do you think I sent you to Lisa's instead of insisting that Cas stay with you?"

"But I - he…" Dean seems to be at a loss for words.

"Just think about it for a minute," Sam advises. Dean does.

"Huh," he says eventually. Ten minutes later, he says it again. "Do you think," he starts and breaks off.

"Stop being such a girl and call him already," Sam sighs.

"You're the girl," Dean retorts, but heads towards the door all the same.

"Cas," he says a few minutes later, looking upwards at the brilliant stars out in the open air as he leans back against the trunk of the impala. "You got a minute?"

Cas really doesn't, but he shows up beside him anyway, just like he always does whenever Dean asks.

Dean isn't sure that what Balthazar said about Cas being in love with him is even true, but he thinks maybe, they might have another chance just because Cas showed up. Even if he does bitch about it for ten minutes. It's the war in heaven this, and Raphael that, and since Dean thinks that words have never been their strong suite, he silences him with a kiss.

The kiss does in fact serve to shut him up for a minute, until he mumbles against Dean's lips, "Does this mean you're going to suck my dick now?"

Dean chuckles and bites down on Cas' lower lip. He always did like it when Cas got bossy.


End file.
